All the little things
by The Seventh Sinner
Summary: A six year old Harry Potter was having a normal day. He had been silently weeding the garden, when a large, black dog walked near him and licked his face. Follow Harry as the sudden encounter shaped his life to its fullest, and as he began his journey through the Wizarding World. Of which then started the changes in all of the little things.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Roald Dahl had been a very brilliant Auror in his prime, if he may _humbly_ say so himself.

He had been one of the minor troupe leaders of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, inferior only to the Major Troupe Leaders, the Junior External Advisors, the Auror Captain, the External Advisor, and the Head of the DMLE. He and four unfortunate others from his troupe got transferred to guard duty due to the sudden rise of security caused by the increase of numbers in Azkaban.

Despite their protests about all the dementors that strolled within the prison, Millicent Bagnold, the previous Minister, had stubbornly insisted.

 _"_ Security must be uphold!" the Minister said, " _Especially_ now that _he_ is there."

It was the last order from Minister Bagnold before her untimely demise at the end of the Second Wizarding War, whom after which was replaced by his previous undersecretary Cornelius Fudge.

 _I still cannot understand_ how _that_ _bumbling fool was chosen,_ Dahl scoffed.

Well, he actually did, but that's not the point. Rumor has it that she suffered from depression after she was outvoted by the masses due to her 'incompetence', when You-Know-Who still ran his homicidal reign amidst her governing - in which Cornelius Fudge (Priorly an Auror of one of the troops) got promoted as her undersecretary when he became witness to Sirius Black's 'betrayal' to the Potters. She then suffered under depression and was killed under a raid while she was travelling. Her undersecratary, who was considered very much worthy given his participation in Black's capture, happily took the position over.

 _Ha! Had it not been for us, Fudge couldn't have layed a finger on Black. And Black,_ he spat Dahl then rose from his chair with a sigh and began his evening patrol. He held his wand tightly in front of him and warily looked around for dementors. When he found none, he released a breath of relief and relaxed slightly.

Dementors are dark creatures that feed on a human's happiness which causes great despair. A dementor's kiss sucks the soul from a human that reduces the person into a soulless and evil empty shell like itself.

The sound of his footsteps echoed along the dimly lit corridor and through the bars of the magically enhanced cells that surrounds him. The prison is a large building that resides in the deserted island of Azkaban. It is surrounded by heavy fog with dementors that hover in almost all corners of the island, as well as dangerous waves of water that crashes along the island's soil. Azkaban is covered by certain wards that makes it impossible for any person to pass through and makes it undetectable for outsiders.

The corridor was deathly quiet, which is a rarity, since most days it is filled with the crazed shrieks and desperate moans of the prisoners. _How odd,_ Dahl thought as the cold winter air strengthened, brushing his skin and sending shivers up his spine.

He started checking each cell, right hand holding his wand and left hand clutching his alarm button inside his pocket. Finding the prisoners asleep at their cots or staring blankly into space, he reached the last cell at the end of the corridor.

He paused for a moment then tapped the metal bars thrice. The bars slowly unhinged itself from the ground and rose. Dahl gulped inaudibly, took a deep breath then stepped inside.

"Lumos Maxima," he murmured and a large ball of light descended to the ceiling.

As the room was illuminated, his eyes searched through the cell and looked past all the rock boulders. _Where..?_ His forehead creased, suddenly having a foreboding feeling. His grip tightened on his wand then started to walk slowly further inside, not noticing the pair of dark eyes following his every move.

Dahl slowly reached the dark corner of the room with an old wooden cot hanged by metal chains. He squinted his eyes and his left arm moved to remove the dark bundle on top of the cot. As his fingers touched the bundle, a sharp sound suddenly erupted behind him.

His head snapped at attention, when suddenly a dark figure pounced on him, making him slip and fall. The creature in top of him was large, with ebony colored fur and has sharp claws that dug onto his thighs and shoulder.

His mouth started to form into a scream, but as his head hit the floor with a loud crack, darkness engulfed his vision and he knew no more.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Five years.

For five long, _torturous_ years Sirius had been confined within the cold rock walls of his cell in Azkaban. Left with nothing but tattered clothes and his innocence, his wand confiscated and him banned from communicating to the outside world, he had nothing to fend himself from the dementors. Yes, the wards prevented them from entering his cell, but it still doesn't stop the creatures from reaching out and partially drain him day by day.

Sirius can't help but think that the wards were made that way on purpose.

 _But then again_ , Sirius thought bitterly, _it's my fault I'm here in the first place._

Sirius had been too deep in his musings that he barely noticed the haunting cold that suddenly filled the room. Too late, his eyes snapped into attention and focused on the looming figure ahead. His hands slowly started to tremble and his body began to shake uncontrollably.

"N-no," he whispered. _Not again._

He tried moving back, his hands groping blindly behind him and found himself backing against the stone wall. He cursed and wrapped his trembling arms around himself. Ice began to creep along the walls and floor, and Sirius began to hear the screams of the other prisoners through the thin walls.

"Aaahhhh!"

"Noo-!"

"Save me, my lord!"

"Please, no, sto-!"

The cloaked creature was now only seven feet away from him - restrained by invisible barriers, but a long, skeletal hand reached through the metal bars towards him. The haunting silence that slowly followed its wake echoed around the chamber, and a sudden influx of memories pierced through his mind.

Sirius saw through his mind's eye the memory of his childhood.

 _The striking figure of Walburga Black strode quickly towards him, grabbing the pale, yet glaring little boy in the arm painfully tight and threw him into the study room._

 _"HOW DARE YOU?!" she snarled._

 _The little boy hit the floor with a thump, and gazed at his mother defiantly._

 _"I w-will not let you h-hurt Reggie!" he exclaimed, his childish voice cracking._

 _His mother gave a harpy-like shriek and began to slap him continuously._

 _"Foolish child!"_

 _SLAP!_

 _"You dare defy me?!"_

 _SLAP!_

 _The child whimpered and held his burning cheeks._

 _"You're just like Alphard!"_

 _SLAP!_

 _His sobs were ignored, and the child began to beg for mercy._

 _"I've had enough of this foolishness!"_

 _His eyes widened, realizing what was to come._

 _"No, Mother, plea-!"_

 ** _"CRUCIO!"_**

 **"AAAHHHHH!"** Sirius writhed and his body contorted into shaking fits.

His breath became ragged, heart racing and body still twitching hard. But before he had time to catch his breath, the next memory immediately replaced the first.

 _With a resounding crack, he fell on the charred pavement, looked at the house in front of him. The building was almost burnt to the ground and the wards were completely destroyed. He ran inside, barely feeling the bruises and scratches that scraped him from the sharp debris._

 _He then saw a figure slumped on the edge of the stairs and his eyes widened._

 _"James!" he ran so fast, he almost tripped, but he reached the body and clutched it against his side. The cold body had its eyes closed and glasses askew, and dark brown hair wild on his head._

 _"JAMES! James, you-?! Merlin, no-! Why – but – don't, no, damn it NO!" he shouted from the top of his lungs. Pain-filled sobs were wrenched from him, as he cradled the man he considered his brother in all but blood, hugging him tight._

 ** _"DON'T YOU DARE DIE IN FRONT OF ME!"_**

 _A loud sound of shouting and tires hitting the ground was heard, but he ignored it, eyes still on his best friend._

 _"Merlin why?! JAMES!" His tears overflowing and grief wracking through him, he didn't hear the person calling him._

 _" –ius! Sirius, p-pu ' em down firs'," the man said._

 _"Please, don't – oh god, please…! James!"_

 _Sirius felt a comforting hand on his shoulders, and reluctantly turned his head towards the other._

 _"C'me on, Sirius, we nee' to get ta Lily an' 'arry!" Sirius' eyes widened, he moved to get up, but hesitated, ignoring the sympathetic look the other was giving him._

 _"Alrigh', er, Sirius, I'll- I'll handle James. Don'cha worry about 'im," the half-giant softly assured him._

 _Sirius swallowed the lump that he suddenly felt in his throat, knowing that he had to find his godson and his best friend's wife._

 _"…But–"_

 _"Go 'n, Sirius!"_

 _He then bowed his head – clenched fists turning white, breath ragged – then sharply nodded, finally relenting._

 _"Thank you, Rubeus," he rose, gently handing his best friend to the large man, who just smiled sadly at him._

 _He walked past the scattered remains of rubble, shouting along the way._

 _"Lily! Where are you?! Harry, Lily!" Sirius called anxiously._

 _He looked through every wrecked room and reached a dead end of a pile of broken debris. Sirius then heard the vague sound of small cries. He blanched, recognizing the tiny voice immediately. Harry!_

 _"REDUCTO!" he bellowed, obliterating the boulders on his way and immediately went inside the play room._

 _What he found made his eyes well hard with tears and had him gritting his teeth. Faint traces of smoke were scattered around the Nursery, slightly obscuring his vision but not enough to block the figures in the center of the room. A small infant – looking only a little more than a year old – was whimpering and weeping in his wooden crib, desperately touching the slumped form of his mother in front him. The woman seemed to have been grabbing the crib protectively even after her death, head bowed forward and red hair mostly covering her tear streaked face._

 _Sirius felt his knees weaken and sank into the ashen floor, small droplets of liquid dripping to the ground in front of him._

 _"...They're gone," Sirius whispered hoarsely, **"You're both gone."**_

He howled at the top of his lungs, eyes dribbling with tears and continuously flowing down his grimy face. _I left the others behind from the battle, even lend my prototype to Hagrid!_

 _But it was._

 _Still._

 _TOO._

 ** _FUCKING LATE!_**

Sirius shut his eyes close and struggled against the pull from the dementor trying to suck another sliver of his sanity from him, as well as the darkness threatening his mind. He clenched his hand hard enough that it drew blood and it trickled down to the floor. He fought against the building fear and tried to control the raging emotions wrestling inside him. He used every last bit of help from his Occlumency shields and tried to organize his mind.

Sirius was tired of every goddamned torture session he had to endure because of _a crime he never did and could never do._

He reigned in all of the emotions writhing inside of him – _grief, anger, despair, fear, pain and desperation_ – gathering his wild magic into his core, unaware of the sudden heavy atmosphere filtering in his cell and causing it to tremble. Heart racing, he focused on motioning his magic in one direction at the center of his palm.

He tried to forget about the darkness intending to swallow him, and desperately tried to remember the only person he had left - his godson. Sirius thought hard about Harry, his sweet childish laughter and innocent green-eyed smile. _Harry! What about Harry - dear god, I need to find my godson, who's taking care of him now?!_

 _I'VE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!_

Forgetting about his fear for a moment, he opened his eyes in resolve and locked them on the dementor's skeletal arm. He took hold of the swirling black magic on his palm - aiming it on the creature, and with a loud guttural scream, he let go.

 **"AAAHHHHHHHH!"** The massive, fiery magic he'd long been burying for a decade hit the dementor's arm, making it cry a painful sound like that of a thousand men screaming. It pulled back from the metal bars and backed away as its whole cloaked form began to burn.

Sirius sagged against the stone wall and took in deep breaths. After a moment's rest, he shakily stood up. _Now the seal's destroyed..._

Then suddenly noticing the increasing silence outside his cell, he looked through the metal bars and saw, as well as heard, the patrolling Auror from afar. "I'm coming, Harry," Sirius muttered.

Settled with grim determination, he then crept to the darkest corner of his cell just beside the metal bars, and silently waited.

 _I'm coming._

.O.

Three taps on the metal bars alerted Sirius that it was time.

The bars of the cell rose from the ground and slowly disabled the wards with it. He always tried to escape whenever it had opened, of course, but as the drain from the dementors usually leaves him into a boneless heap on the floor, wherein he could neither twitch a muscle nor could he even breathe properly. _And Mother would've been_ ** _jumping_** _with joy,_ Sirius thought darkly.

A figure then entered his cell, slowly walking into the center and murmured a few words. A ball of light started to illuminate the room. He quickly transformed into his animagus form and crept silently after the guard, just in time as the light engulfed his previous position.

Padfoot could sense the guard's anxiousness and fear as the latter moved towards his cot, with him following behind noiselessly.

The guard was about to grab the bundle of blankets, when the animagus dug his paws onto the ground, nails scratching the floor and making a sharp sound. The man immediately looked back in shock, but Padfoot was already starting to pounce.

As the guard, whom Padfoot now recognizes as Roald Dahl – one of his previous subordinates – dropped onto the floor with a thud, he turned back to his human form and quickly snatched Dahl's wand. Sirius was about to change the man's appearance, he heard faint footsteps coming closer. _Damn!_

Sirius went back to his other form once more, and quickly ran.

Padfoot kept to the darker side of the corridor while he tried to keep his running as silent as possible. He could now see five other guards stepping into the dim light conversing quietly with each other. As he neared the edge wall to the left corridor, he whipped past the guards in a blur and almost ran into one.

"What the–!"

"–did you see–?!"

"–that's a–!"

He thundered down the corridor, preparing as he reached the downwards spiraling stairway, and _jumped._

"–BLOODY HE–!"

Speeding towards the ground of eighty feet, Padfoot transformed midway and continued his fall, head first and arm extended in front of him. _Ascendio Protinus!_

Sirius had a sudden burst in speed as he propelled downward. When he could see the ground more than ten feet away, he did a thick cushioning charm on the floor, and aimed another spell, but this time on himself.

"ARRESTO MOMENTUM!" Sirius hoarsely cried, wand pointed in his direction.

He dropped to the softened floor breathlessly and although he was getting very _very_ much tired, he force his legs to move once again. And just in time, for a loud, buzzing noise suddenly pierced through the whole building, triggering the screams of the other prisoners for its abruptness.

 _Hn, so the idiots finally figured out,_ Sirius mused, _but it's already too late_ , he added with a smirk.

Sirius headed past the archway centered with a large pillar of marble, feeling the slight presence of heat and energy, which indicates that it was charmed. _Anti-Apparition ward,_ Sirius figured. The ward extended to the whole land of the island, except the water.

But as he then vaguely saw and heard the crashing of waves from afar, he ran even faster with renewed energy, heart pounding with anticipation.

Only several meters left.

 _Finally!_

Seven meters. Sirius began to hear the increase of noise from behind him.

 _It's near!_

Five meters. Sirius felt a series of explosions being fired around him, but he kept his eyes forward.

 _I can leave!_

Three meters. Sirius felt the sand under him began to damp. The chaotic sound of everything around him sounded oddly silent.

 _I could see Harry!_

One meter. The cold water drenched his feet and Sirius disapparated.

 _I'M FREE!_

* * *

Just in the outskirts of Little Whinging, Surrey, rowed with dozens of similarly structured houses, lay the quiet street of Privet Drive. Silent days such as is this is one of the rarities that occurs in the compound, but due to the blazing heat of the sun, Privet Drive was emptied of all the courtyards and private grounds within it. Well, except for one.

One little Harry Potter had just finished throwing the garbage into the compound's dumpster, and had been on the move of opening their front door, when sudden loud thumps of footsteps alerted him to move out of harm's way. And just in time, for a large young boy came busting out, quickly followed by his mother and father.

"-ou ready, _sweetums_?" Came the sickly sweet voice of Mrs. Dursley.

"Yup, mummy~ I want lots an' lots of candy an' chocwates!" Dudley answered his mother with an 'angelic' expression. Petunia then cooed at him and started giving smooches on his plump cheeks, deliberately ignoring her nephew. The much larger boy stuck his tongue out to his cousin, who only blinked in response. The thin little boy had dark, untamed hair and bright, emerald eyes. He wore faded shorts that were hidden by the old, dirty shirt several times his size, drooping on one side of his shoulders and the reaching way past his knees - which it makes it look as if he's wearing a tattered dress. He had band aids plastered on his fingers, which had mildly burnt marks on them from cooking just an hour ago.

"Vernon, we're leaving!"

Click!

"Coming, dear," Mr. Dursley responded as he locked the door behind him. Vernon had a purplish face, and was a very beefy man – completely opposite from his bony, long necked wife. "Alright, off with you now, little tyke. To the Carnival we go!" He said the last bit loudly on purpose, as he ushered his son to the car. He and Petunia were about to enter the vehicle as well, when a meek voice froze them on their tracks.

"U-um...! Am I... Am I gow-going t-twoo?" Harry peered up at them with large, hopeful eyes, hands clutching his shirt and feet shuffling nervously behind him.

Both adults glared at him in response and his hopes got crushed. Petunia huffed and sniffed disdainfully and Vernon narrowed his blue eyes at him.

"Now listen hear Freak," his Uncle said harshly. "There will be no funny business here while we're gone and you will do the rest of your chores. Understand?" Harry quickly nodded, but that seemed to rile the obese man even more.

"I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Harry jumped, flinching.

"Y-yes, I understand! Fweak, u-understands Uncew Vernon."

"Good," Uncle Vernon humphed and slammed the car door shut. They quickly drove away, leaving the little boy alone outside of the house.

Harry sniffed, biting his lip and tried to force the building tears away. _No, I'm a big boy now, and big boys don't cwy_. He wiped his eyes with his shirt and turned to get the cleaning materials from ths shed. Holding the tall broom, he started weeping the dry leaves across the yard.

A great deal of time later, an exhausted Harry sat down on the pavement yawned tiredly and looked up the slightly dim sky. He had just finished a chunk off his pile of chores and the only thing left was to weed the garden. He closed his eyes for a moment and ignored the pain from his calloused hands. _Happy Biwthday, Fweak_ , he thought. The only reason he knew the date of his birth was because he once overheard his Aunt and Uncle having a hushed conversation in the kitchen, speaking with particulars words couldn't quite understand. They didn't know that he was listening, of course, as he learned how to be undetectable over the years of his stay in the Dursley residence.

 _They had just entered the local market to pick up some groceries, when a rather strange man walked in front of them. He was small in height. He had a violet bowler hat and wore a sort of long, brown coat that looked like the bathroom robe Aunt Petunia uses in the shower, but had a finer cloth and style than hers._

 _The man had a different air around him, however. It was not like what Harry had felt when he looked at Uncle Vernon's Superiors, when he sometimes invites them in their home for a private meeting. The cloaked man had an air of a different kind of power and regality. He can see how it affected his Aunt, for when he looked towards her, she appeared pale and afraid._

 _The little man dipped into a deep bow in front of Harry, taking his hat off and muttered a few words in a different language._

 _"Egregium de Ortus!" the man smiled as he stood, then abruptly left as quickly as he came. Harry blinked and stared the place the man had been occupying._

 _"Aunt Petunia, what does that mea-"he was cut off as his aunt grabbed his shoulders tightly._

 _"Do you know that man?!" Petunia furiously demanded. Harry quickly shook his head and let himself get dragged away, grimacing at the painful grip his aunt had on his arm._

 _When they got back, Harry was immediately ordered to stay inside his cupboard as his aunt called his uncle anxiously. Dudley was gone with his friend Piers, playing on their friend's playground. They talked inside the kitchen in fierce tones. Harry placed his hear on the door's key hole and tried his best to produce no sound._

 _"-tunia dear, are you sure-"Vernon asked hesitantly._

 _"Of course I am! She talked about it before," Petunia snarled. "Said it was some – some sort of old greeting about birthdays or another-"_

 _"But why does her crowd knows the boy's birthday?"_

 _"I don't know!" Petunia snapped, closing the conversation immediately._

After several minutes, Harry stood from his perch and began his work.

Halfway through though, he began to hear a strange, muffled noise. He paused for a moment, but as he heard nothing more, he shrugged and continued weeding. A few minutes later, he heard it again and stopped once more. The noise was clearer now and seemed like soft whining sounds, combined with the ruffling of leaves. He looked around, searching where it came from and saw a flash of black at the edge of his vision. He crawled to the bushes a few feet in front of him, which was right beside the slightly open gates. As he reached it, his small hand slowly digging through the leaves, and felt something wet abruptly nudge his hand.

"Eeeeep!" Harry started, and fell hard on his bottom. He looked at the bush and his eyes widened when a large, black figure rose from the bush and towered over him, its stormy blue eyes locked on his emerald ones. His breath hitched as it continued to stare intensely at him, and screamed when it quickly leaped towards him.

"Hiieee! Pwease don't huwt me!" Eyes shut tight and hands covering his head protectively, he was completely taken by surprise when something began to lick his cheeks eagerly. _Huh?_

Harry opened his eyes confusedly and looked at the source in shock. A large, thin, ebony colored dog with blue glimmering eyes sat in front of him, still licking his cheeks and tail wagging with enthusiasm. _It didn't huwt me...?_ After a moment of staring, his hand hesitantly tried to pat its head. When the dog accepted the patting and it still didn't attack him, he grinned and began to giggle.

"Doggie!" Harry exlaimed happily. The dog gave an eager bark in response and started licking his fingers.

"Hahahaha~It tickles!" He giggled even more, "Hahaha-" but a loud rumbling sound interrupted them.

The dog blinked, while Harry pouted and rubbed his stomach, "My tummy's hungwy."

His canine companion tilted its head to the side then began to drag him forward, biting the rim of his shirt. It led him to the bushes once more, then barked once, its head rummaging through the leaves and came out with a big apple on its snout. It walked towards him and dropped the apple in front of him.

"Wow, doggie, is this fow me?" The dog barked in confirmation and Harry looked at him in amazement. _…A pwesent? Like a gift?_

Harry then smiled widely and hugged the dog, who was fastly becoming his best friend, or rather, his first and only friend. "THANK YOU, DOGGIE!"

Harry and his friend washed the apple and started to eat. He bit one side of the only slightly, snapped it and gave the small piece to the large dog. The dog was clearly surprised at first, but Harry just thrust the piece nearer, and the dog gave in, licking his hand affectionately afterwards.

He giggled then started to eat the rest of the apple and enjoyed the warm presence of his doggie.

 _Best biwthday ever!_


End file.
